fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaden Liones
Summary Jaden is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Jaden is a young orphan boy who grew up in the slums of a Juvaltr Province know as the "Lion's Den". This is due to the location being the most violent place in Juvaltr as well as the place that is home to many groups of C+ or higher ranked individuals. Despite this, Jaden, his best friend Leon and a group of young adults formed a group that was designed to make the Lion's Den a safe place to live. Due to his skill, Jaden was dubbed the "Guardian Lion". For awhile, due to how skilled and powerful they were, they succeeded in making the Lion's Den a safe place. However, that all changed when a criminal by the name of Bloody Mary took control of an area along with her group of thugs. Jaden and his group had an easy time disposing of her thugs, however, Bloody Mary proved to be too much for him and his group of 40 to handle. Everyone aside from him and Leon were brutally killed by Mary in rapid succession. This included a middle aged woman by the name of Aurora (she will be important later). Leon managed to get both of them out alive by using a Teleportation Arte. This encounter messed with Jaden's head and would have driven him mad if it weren't for the support of Leon. However, Jaden took all the guilt of the death of many people's loved ones. He was ridiculed by many of the townspeople and called a failure and a coward for running away while his allies were all killed. Not only that, Mary had begun a homicidal rampage, killing people of all ages. This made Jaden even moreso on everyone's shit list as due to his failure many more people are being brutally murdered. It didn't help that Jaden had developed a ton of survivor's guilt and felt like despite being the leader, he ran away and couldn't protect those he cared for. That added onto people's insults really didn't help him find any confidence. At this point, Leon's support was starting to become useless. This changed one day when he found a boy his age unconscious and hurt lying in an alleyway on a very rainy night. Not being able to leave him behind, he took him back to he and Leon's home and had Leon heal him. When the boy woke up he introduced himself as a farmboy Aurohi and had come to the Lion's Den to find his mother Aurora after he had gotten sick of his father's abuse. Upon hearing the name Aurora, Jaden realized this was her son. See, Aurora had talked to Jaden before and mentioned that she had a son around he and Leon's age and that she was the wife of a farmer. Remembering this, Jaden's guilt intensified as he told Aurohi about what happened to his mother. He told Aurohi that he was so overcome with fear that he just sat and watched as Aurohi's mother was killed in front of him. Here lies another problem. Due to the trauma, the events in Jaden's head play out much differently than how it played in reality. This is something Aurohi could see instantly. He read Jaden's mind and dug through his warped memories to find out that Aurora died pushing Jaden out of the way when the latter tried to shield her from Mary's attack. Aurohi untwisted his memories showing the truth of that night. It turned out that Jaden indeed couldn't do much to Mary and had to watch many of his friends die. However, he continued to fight back against Mary without faltering despite his fear. And there is one memory he remembered, he noticed that Mary stole the souls of those she killed, meaning that their souls were not able to rest as of yet. Seeing these memories, Jaden's head became clear and he became filled with resolution. His goal was to defeat Bloody Mary and to free the souls of his deceased comrades so that they could rest in peace. Not only that he had Leon and his new friend Aurohi by his side. The 3 would train in order to learn new artes so that they defeat Bloody Mary. Overtime the 3 boys became highly skilled and powerful combatants. People saw the new resolve in Jaden's eyes and the new strength he had. Overtime, Jaden and Co. met two guys by the name of Ken and Marx who soon joined them as trusted allies and friends. One day, the five man group decided to take out Mary with their new abilities mastered and ready to go. However, when they reached her base, all they could see was a building filled with dismembered corpses. Bloody Mary was gone, where to? No one knows. Reasonably upset, the boys made decision to leave the Lion's Den in order to find information on her whereabouts. This is where the Vritra Unit came in. The player controlling one of the Vritra Members can find Aurohi wandering around in Central Plaza in order to find leads on Mary. If the player talks to him, he will take you to the temporary base Jaden and co. are currently at. Here, the player will tell the group about Vritra and how Bloody Mary is on their "hit list". This leads to the group of boys being taken to Vritra headquarters and joining Vritra as they consider this a way for them to be able to help people all across Juvaltr and not just the Lion's Den. Personality Jaden is and extremely charismatic, hot-blooded but extremely friendly individual. He is able to make friends easily and can bring people together due to his bright and cheery personality. He never treats anyone he meets for the first time disrespectful and is extremely easy to talk to. This however, doesn't mean he's a pushover. After gaining his new resolve, he has an extremely strong personality and won't allow himself to become anyone's "tool". Due to living in the Lion's Den all his life, he knows when something is a scam or when someone is trying to lie themselves out of trouble. This makes him near impossible to take advantage of. Jaden is considered to be the "bro" character of Vastia Order due to his nature of always watching his allies backs. He supports them in anyway he can and despises times in which he can do nothing to help, or fails to aid them. He is also quite sensitive when it comes to his friends. Whenever he feels that he made one of them upset he tries to patch things up immediately. He is also able to get his friends to patch things up if they get into an argument or fight. This kinda makes he essential in keeping order. When someone he cares about is in trouble, he is extremely quick to act, sometimes without thinking. If someone he cares for gets hurt, he will lose his temper and often attack the opponent without thinking of the consequences. In terms of his relationship with Leon, the two are extremely close. While not naturally brothers, both were raised in the same orphanage and as such became practically brothers due to their similarities and hobbies. Both have a complete understanding of each other and are stated to have some sort of connection similar to that of twins. Jaden is a notably talented dancer. Despite this he has an extreme case of stage fright and cannot do much when in front of a huge crowd. This translates even to fighting in which his reactions are dimmed due to how nervous he is. Despite this, when the time comes, he knows how to step up.....despite his being utterly terrified in the process. Jaden is someone who refuses to kill unless he absolutely has to and prefers to incapacitate his opponents instead. The sole exception to this rule is Bloody Mary who he in fact wants dead in order to save all his allies souls so that they can rest in peace. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Jaden Liones, "Guardian Lion" Origin: Vastia Order Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human Date of Birth: July 15, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: Lion's Den, Juvaltr Height: 177cm Shoe Size: 29 cm Likes: Any form of meat except fish Dislikes: Fish, anything too spicy. Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Working out, Playing games Risk-Rating: S Status: Alive Affiliation: Vritra Previous Affiliation: Lion's Den Group Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vastia Mastery, Martial Arts, Sword Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration (High-Mid), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly), Law Manipulation via Law Artes (Up to S+ Class), Spatial Manipulation and Portal Creation via Spatial Artes (Up to B class), Fire Manipulation via Fire Artes (Up to A class), Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation and Metal Manipulation via Earth Artes (Up to A class), Magma Manipulation, Existence Erasure via Void Artes (Up to D class), Absorption via Energy Artes (A class. Can absorb attacks and even opponents), Statistics Reduction (Up to D class), Time Manipulation via Temporal Artes (Up to C class. Can stop, slow, accelerate, reverse and erase time), Power Nullification and Sealing via Nullification Artes (Up to B class), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Up to B class), Soul Manipulation (Up to B class), Poison Manipulation (Up to C class), Fire Manipulation (Up to A+ Class) and Death Manipulation (Up to A class). Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Equally matched with Cyrus) Speed: FTL (Comparable to the other Ais members) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Could lift an Faux Akashic Gem in which weighed as much as the moon without any issues) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range, A few kilometers with projectiles, Planetary with Laws Standard Equipment: Dual Blades Intelligence: Jaden is a highly skilled fighter who prefers to utilize his power to manipulate laws to the fullest. It is this power and his willingness to uses it consistently that has made him a S rank person. Weaknesses: Impulsive. If he doesn't have full grasp over his opponent's power he could make a mistake in rewriting the laws of it or may not completely rewrite the effect. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rules of Nature:' A selection of Law Artes created by Jaden. With this Jaden can rewrite the various laws bound to the world. Jaden uses this to effect the nature of the battlefield, the effects of his opponent's abilities or using these laws to restrict the opponent. *'Blazing Lion:' A selection of Fire Artes created by Jaden. Key: Early Game Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artists Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Law Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Detectives Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Plant Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 7